<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freckles by acerobbiereyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617331">Freckles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes'>acerobbiereyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt. "Waking up to the other counting the freckles on their face"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Reyes &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freckles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts">sunalso</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts">soulofevil</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was touching his face, was the first coherent thought that Robbie had upon waking up. Feather light touches that traveled across his cheeks, up to his forehead and back again. It felt kind of nice, if he didn’t count for the fact that it had woken him up.</p>
<p>“Daisy, what are you doing?” He asked. Because it could only be her, if Gabe wanted to wake him up there’d be a lot more ice-cubes involved.</p>
<p>“Shhh, I’m trying to concentrate,” Was all she said, her fingers drifting across the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>Robbie twitched; this was starting to tickle. But he kept quiet as asked, all the while trying to think of what she could possibly be doing that required so much concentration plus his face. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him, and he opened his eyes.  </p>
<p>Daisy was sitting cross legged on the bed, her hair in a curtain around her face as she leaned over him. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated. Robbie reached up and tucked her hair behind her ears. </p>
<p>She met his gaze for a split second before refocusing, completely ignoring him. And, well, Robbie couldn’t have that. </p>
<p>Innocently, he rested his arm on her kneecap. Keeping it there for a few seconds. And then he struck.</p>
<p>Quickly he dug his fingers into her right side. Daisy yelped and folded like a house of cards, and Robbie seized his chance to free himself from the blankets and tickle his left side as well. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pushed her onto her back, pinning her down with his weight.</p>
<p>“Jerk,” She pouted, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. “You made me lose count, now I’ve got to start all over.”</p>
<p>“What where you even counting?”</p>
<p>“Your freckles,” She said simply, reaching up to cradle his face. “I got up to 20 before I was interrupted. Very rudely I might add.”</p>
<p>“You’re ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“But you love me.”</p>
<p>He sighed dramatically as possible before he smiled down at her. “Yes, yes I do.”  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>